All Fall Down
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: There's somebody in the building and he's out to get us, run as fast as you can. BNDS


**All Fall Down**

Pairings:  
Serena/Dan, Nate/Blair

Summary:

There's somebody in the building and he's out to get us, run as fast as you can

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gossip girl characters, nor do I claim such a thing. The only thing I own is the plot.

Author's note: I love writing suspense fics like this x)

--

This was not how one of the last days of senior year was suppose to go. This was supposed to be one of those days, similar to television shows where you could watch it and be afraid, even if it wasn't not happening to you. This wasn't suppose to be happening, Serena thought. And yet, there was no way that anybody could stop it, or pretend that it wasn't happening at all.

"Well, well, well." Tim smirked at the crowd. "Don't we have a lovely crowd here."

Everyone straightened their backs in their seats as he passed, tapping his gun on the desks as he did so. This was one of the scariest things that they had ever gone through and it was definitely not suppose to happen to them.

"Tim, why are you doing this?" Nate asked, even though his throat felt like caving in and not working.

"Well, Nate. I found that playing with fire was fun." He said, making his way up to Nate's desk. He placed the revolver against his temple.

"But threatening somebody's life is so much more fun." He added, twisting the gun's tip back and forth against Nate's temple, smirking as he saw the golden haired boy tense up. He placed his finger on the trigger and Nate sighed loudly, closing his eyes. He was just waiting for bullet to enter through his skull. When he heard a bullet no where near his head, his eyes quickly opened up and glanced at the wall, where there was a bullet.

"Betcha thought I was going to shoot you, right Natie?" He shook his head and started making 'chkchkchkchk' noises with his lips. "Where's the fun in that?"

Nate just stared at Tim blankly. "I didn't think that." He said softly, noticing that Tim kept nervously glancing at the door, almost as if something was waiting for him out there and he was just waiting for it to come in.

"Of course you didn't." Tim growled and made his way around the classroom. "So tell me, Nate. Who do you care about most in this room?" He said, slowly making his way to where Serena sat. "Do you love Serena? You know the one you slept with? Do you mind if I shoot her brains out, give us all a break?"

Serena gulped as she saw the revolver aim towards her head and her eyes went wide.

"Don't do it." Dan said through clenched teeth.

"Daniel! My, my. Hasn't it been a while since I last talked to you?" He said, then turned his head. "I know who you want to die." He started to move toward Blair, a smirk across his lips. "It's Blair, isn't it?"

"Tim..."

"Nate..."

"Don't hurt Blair." He said, his voice cracking but firm.

"Why not? Why can't I have some fun?" He pretended to pout a little before placing the tip against Blair's cheek, slowly sliding it up the side of her face. "Why don't we put her out of her misery."

"Leave." Nate paused. "Blair." He paused again. "Alone."

"Or what?" Tim taunted back.

"Or you'll regret it." Nate shot at him, Blair just glanced at him in fear, not knowing exactly what was going on right now or how to handle it. A first for her.

"Do you think you scare me? Because you don't. Nothing scare's me." Tim stated, the same, menacing smile that creeped out earlier. "Now, who should go first. Serena or Blair?"

--

Two and a half hours earlier.

"Dum, dadum, dum, dum, da da, dum dayum." Serena sang to herself in her chipper mood as she walked in between Dan and Blair, Nate walking next to Blair.

"Serena, you are insane." Blair said simply and her best friend just shrugged. "Must be the Brooklyn air."

"Shut up." She shot back at her and giggled, tossing her head toward where Dan stood. "Make her shut up." She commanded him and Dan just laughed.

"Make Blair Waldorf shut up? You must be insane." He said and she just pouted and hit his arm. "Ow. That hurt, eugh, my arm is dying, dying, dead." Serena continued to pout and crossed her arms.

"First you make fun of my sanity and then you make fun of my strength. Thanks."

Dan sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear and she pulled her head away. "You know I love you, and I'm really really sorry. If I have to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness, I will." Serena glanced up at him, her bottom lip pushed playfully out as she stared at him, sniffling.

"You make it so hard to be mad at." She told him and pecked his lips, Blair gagged.

"Please don't make out, Please don't make out." She said to herself as she glanced up at the sky. "I want my eyes later."

_Bangbang_. Serena pulled away and looked frightened. "Did anybody else hear that?"

"Hear what Miss Van Der Woodsen?" The familiar voice said and she groaned.

"Nothing Headmistress Queller, I thought I heard a bird.. or something. Well, nice chat, we better be getting to class." She laced her arms through Dan and Blair's and started to bring them off, Blair immediately reaching for Nate's own arm before tugging him along. Once they were far away from her preying eyes, Blair pulled away, ready to hit Serena in the head.

"What the hell was that? What noise Serena?"

"Nothing, I think.." she turned her gaze and Blair sighed.

"But she was right about one thing. We have to get to class before the teacher shoots us down."

Little did she know.

--

Two hours and a half later.

"No volunteers?" Tim sighed and pouted a little. "Oh, come on. One of them has to be shot and I'm not picking. I just get the pleasure of shooting them." The silence continued in the small classroom and Tim sighed, pacing. "Okay, I'm counting to 10 and when I get to the person's desk at the number 10, he or she will decide." He sighed and started making his way down the aisle, stopping at 10.

"Please don't kill me." The kid blurted, Tim just smirked.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Uh.. I don't know." The boy said and turned his head away from Tim who just laughed.

"I'm not after you." He turned his head to the direction of Nate, Blair, Dan and Serena who were huddled over in the corner. They had moved back there after Tim left the room for a few minutes. "I'm after them, all three of them." He coughed. "I mean, four." He added and tossled himself around the desk and made his way down to the back.

"What are you doing?" Nate croaked and bit his lip at the sound of his own voice, unable to believe that it was really his.

"Well, you know the story of Goldilocks and the three bears, right?" He asked and they all nodded and Nate sunk into his seat, feeling a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Well, hows about we nominate Goldilocks and the three bears can kill it."

Nate clenched his jaw tight. "What?"

"You guys can pick who you want to die, I'll give you five minutes and when I come back, if you haven't decided, then I will." He smirked and turned toward the chalkboard, leaving the four confused and tempered.

"What the fuck is he going on about?" Nate asked and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

10 minutes later.

Tim walked down, the same satisfied look on his face as he did when he had walked up the aisle, far away from them. "So, did you decide?"

"We didn't know what to decide."

"Too bad, because I already have." He lifted the gun and pressed his finger against the trigger, shooting it.

And then, everything went black for one Blair Waldorf. Screams were heard from everywhere around the room as people scrambled out of their chairs.

"Blair?!" Serena yelled and tried to make her move toward her best friend only to feel the gun press against her forehead.

"I wouldn't do that, blondie." He said and she gulped. The next thing that anyone knew, Dan was throwing Tim against the ground and the gun was in his hand. He dangerously pressed it against Tim's temple and glanced back at everyone.

"Get out of here! Nate, Serena, help Blair out into the ambulance, I'll be right there in a few." He said and then turned his head toward Tim. "This is the end for you, man."

--

The next thing Blair knew, she woke to the smell of Clorox and Anti-bacterial soap. Her side hurt and she couldn't really think of anything. Wherever she was, it was moving and quickly. Her one eye opened to see Nate's face immediately light up. "Blair?"

"Nate?" She squeaked, her throat sounding very hoarse and unkempt.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I did feel." She muttered and closed her eyes.

"Good, good." He whispered and leaned down, kissing the top of her head tenderly, happy that he hadn't lost her.

Back at the school, Serena's head was indented into Dan's shoulder, the sight of Blair's blood covered pants imprinted in her brain. She knew that the only thing Blair would complain about would be the fact that the paramedics had to cut open her pants in order to get at her leg, and laughed a little at that thought, almost immediately stopping. Tim was escorted into the cop car and they both watched as it drove away.

"Do you think this is the end?" Her voice quivered.

"No." She wished he lied. "This is just the beginning."

"I know." She whispered solemnly. "I know."

--

lmao, random and probably stupid.

:D

the endddd :)


End file.
